Devo
|japname = 呪いのデーボ |engname = D'Bo (Game) Soul Sacrifice (International) |birthname = |namesake = DevoSilver Chariot - Vol.2 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P66 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American band) Soul Sacrifice (Composition by Santana) (ASB/Viz Media/Crunchyroll) |stand = Ebony Devil |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = December, 1987 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = Black |eyes = Green (anime) |occupation = Mercenary |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 133 The Devil (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 135 The Devil (3) |animedebut = Episode 34 The Devil |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Yuji Kishi (Arcade) Unshō Ishizuka (All-Star Battle) Shouto Kashii (Anime) |voiceactor = }} appears in Stardust Crusaders as the central antagonist of the arc The Devil. An experienced assassin in DIO's service, Devo ambushes Polnareff in his hotel room in Singapore. Appearance Devo is a tall Native American with long dark hair. His face and body are covered by countless scars: the results of Devo letting his opponents attack him in order to make his anger and his Stand's power grow. Personality At first, Polnareff believes him to be a complete idiot, since Devo was hiding in the fridge of Polnareff's room and left all the drinks outside, above the very fridge, making himself easily detectable. However, that was part of Devo's plan, as he intended to be detected by Polnareff and hit by his Stand to activate his anger. He is also extremely sadomasochistic, taking blows with ecstatic joy, while planning to kill his victims in brutal ways. Through the control of his doll, he becomes even more psychotic and perverse. Abilities Devo's Stand is Ebony Devil, converting the "hate" embodied by attacks on him into increased physical power with which he may imbue inanimate objects, such as a puppet, as an indirect means of attack. Stand Tarot Card According to Devo, his Stand represents the Devil Tarot Card, which stands for confusion and unluckiness. Everyone who met Devo before had the unluckiness to be "cursed" by him and killed without even knowing why, demonstrating how unlucky they were to cross his path. When Polnareff first encounters Devo he is initially confused by Ebony Devil's lack of reaction to his attack and Devo's stupidity. This confusion is further aggravated by Devo's happiness for being hurt by Polnareff and Ebony Devil's mischief behavior in their battle. The Devil card can indicate any sort of addiction or obsession, something with which we can tend to get "carried away" to the point of losing control over our actions. In other words, it signifies self-bondage to an idea or belief which is preventing a person from growing or being healthy. Should "The Devil" represent a person, it will most likely be one of addicted to money and power; one who is persuasive, aggressive, and controlling. Devo fits exactly in this description: He has killed numerous people just for money and persuaded every one of them to attack him before murdering them. Synopsis History Prior to allying with DIO, Devo was already known all over the world as a lethal assassin. It seems that he was able to use Native American magic and that he had worked for Mafia organisations, armies and governments from any part of the world. According to Muhammad Avdol, any person who has seen Devo's Stand's power has been killed, leading ordinary people to believe the victims were cursed and them giving Devo the nickname "The Cursed". Stardust Crusaders (1987) The Devil Devo ambushes Jean Pierre Polnareff in his hotel room in Singapore, tricking him into activating Ebony Devil's power by hitting him. He then escaped from the room, found refuge in a toilet stall and tried to kill Polnareff from there by possessing a doll with his Stand. Though Ebony Devil managed to tie Polnareff under the bed, so that he couldn't properly use his Silver Chariot, the Frenchman was able to destroy a mirror and use the reflection of its fragments to finally counterattack Devo's Stand. Polnareff asked for information about J. Geil, but as Devo would not talk, he destroyed the puppet, leading to Devo's death as well. Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Devo (called D'Bo in the English version) functions mostly the same as he did within the manga. He ambushes the Joestar party during their stay in Singapore by hiding in their refrigerator, but he is defeated in the storylines of all the main characters. Storyline Devo also has his own storyline, in which he is promised one-hundred million dollars by DIO for the defeat of Jotaro and his companions. He kills one hero after another, until he finally slays Jotaro himself. Devo, wanting to collect his grand reward, travels to Dio's mansion. There he meets Vanilla Ice, who proceeds to question the Shaman on his exploits. Devo, who has become smug with all of his recent success, becomes annoyed with Ice and threatens to kill him if he does not take him to DIO. Devo kills Ice in the resulting battle. Afterwards, DIO is so impressed with Devo's power that he offers him even more money, in exchange for the Shaman's permanent servitude. Devo refuses the vampire's offer and kills him, and becomes the most widely respected (and feared) kingpin in the underworld afterwards. Strategy Devo is one of the most unique characters in the game. While most characters with an Active Stand have their guardian immobilized in front of them, Devo's doll is allowed to roam freely across the battlefield when activated, and lays dormant on the ground when it is not. Aside from directly controlling his Stand, Devo can also order Ebony Devil to lunge at his opponent once, leaving him free to attack with his main body while they are distracted. This allows clever players to lure their opponents between Devo and Ebony Devil, and pincer them between a deadly flurry of attacks. Despite all of these interesting advantages, Devo has several key weaknesses that need to be compensated for. While he is controlling Ebony Devil, he is completely vulnerable, and will take massively increased damage if his main body is attacked while he is stationary. Also, since Ebony Devil only moves when he is controlled, the opponent can easily keep his distance or push Devo away from his Stand, cutting off his line of support. Devo is considered to be a solid mid-to-high tier character in the metagame, and despite requiring some complex planning and thought to use most effectively, is a very powerful and rewarding character to play. Trivia *It seems that Avdol and Devo had previously met, since he was able to give an accurate physical description of the killer. However he was unaware of Ebony Devil's powers, as he was not one of his victims and had only seen him from afar. *His name was changed in Viz Media's translation of the manga to avoid lawsuit from the band of the same name. Per Araki's suggestion, he was renamed "Soul Sacrifice", a reference to the song of the same name by Santana. This name has since been used within the international release of All-Star Battle and the Crunchyroll simulcast of Stardust Crusaders. *In the game Heritage for the Future Devo can use his Stand even after being de-aged by Alessi, implying he was either born or developed his Stand ability at a young age. *Oddly he is one of the last enemies fought during Young Joseph's Story Mode in Heritage for the Future, despite Devo being killed in Singapore long before Alessi is even introduced into the canon. (The intro explains Young Joseph's story as Joseph encountering Alessi in Egypt instead of Polnareff, and being de-aged into a young adult.) Gallery Manga= NNDevocolor.jpg|A bloodied Devo EbonySilver.png|Ebony Devil vs Silver Chariot Chariotwins.png|Silver Chariot damages Devo Devodeath.jpg|Devo's death after his Stand is completely sliced by Silver Chariot |-| Anime= DevoLaughing.png|Devo laughs, knowing that his great anger will make his Stand powerful DevosScars.jpg|Devo's scars |-| Other= DevoHeritage.gif|Devo's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spritedevo.PNG|Devo in Heritage for the Future Dbo 1.GIF|Devo (Idle Animation) References Site Navigation Category:Stardust Crusaders Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders